Beauty Through Loving Eyes
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Reinrassic III comes to Earth to visit the Grant Mansion in hopes of finding a mate. Will he find a mate? A birthday/request story for DarthJacob1. :)


**DarthJacob1, who owns Jenna, asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Happy Birthday! :) **

**Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I only own Rachel. Also, this is my first time writing Reinrassic III in a story, so please be gentle in the reviews. Thank you.**

* * *

**Beauty Through Loving Eyes**

Ben and Rook were almost headed out of the base when a ship landed, startling the Plumbers, who readied their weapons and pointed them at the ship as the hatch opened. An alien they hadn't seen in a good while stepped out, but Ben smiled, recognizing his friend and walked up to him. "Reiny, good to see you, old friend," he said, holding out his hand for a handshake.

"And it is good to see you, Ben Ben Tennyson," Reinrassic III said, shaking his hand. "I see Vilgax and the other scum have failed to take over Earth."

"They still give us trouble now and again," the boy said before motioning the Plumbers to stand down. "Guys, this is Reinrassic III, supreme leader of the Highbreed. He's also a good guy."

The Plumbers relaxed and Rook looked curious. "I was unaware that the Supreme Leader of the Highbreed visited Earth," he said, taking care to speak with respect.

Reinrassic looked at him. "Ah, the Revonnahgander," he said. "You are engaged to Miss Rachel Jocklin, are you not?"

It took everything in Rook not to pull his weapon out at that as he was very protective of his wife-to-be. "How did you know that?" He asked.

"I keep an eye on Earth matters since Ben Ben Tennyson helped me and my people see the error of our thinking that humans and other species were inferior to us," the Highbreed said.

Ben remembered something. "There's not another you-know-what on Earth, is there?" He asked worriedly.

"No, I checked the records thoroughly," Reinrassic said reassuringly. "But that's not the reason I came."

"Why are you here then?" Max Tennyson asked.

"I was hoping to speak to Rachel Jocklin. It is a matter of business."

Ben looked thoughtful and nodded. "Let me call her," he said.

When Rachel heard who wanted to speak with her, she grew curious. "I'll be right there," she said, teleporting up to Plumber HQ. She approached and looked up at the Highbreed, curtseying in respect. "Rachel Jocklin. You are the Supreme Leader of the Highbreed?" She asked, her tone respectful.

"I am. Reinrassic III," he said and did something no one expected. He gave her a half bow of respect. "I have heard many good things about the human who is open-minded just like Ben Ben Tennyson. Your father would be proud of you."

Rachel jolted in shock, to which the Highbreed chuckled, seeming amused. "I did know him, yes," he continued. "One of the few humans that would earn my respect."

"It seems there's a lot about my dad that I had no idea about," the young woman said. "He probably didn't say much to keep my sister and I safe."

"You both were his top priority," Reinrassic said to her. "Which brings me to why I am here. Perhaps I am a bit bold to ask this, but...may a humble leader find a refuge in your home for a while?"

Everyone was surprised to hear that and Rachel looked at him before looking at Ben, seeming to ask a question. He nodded and she nodded in return before looking back at the Highbreed and taking a deep breath. "You're welcome to stay as long as you'd like," she said graciously with a smile.

It didn't take long and they were soon back at the Grant Mansion, the aliens living there having been alerted to the situation. "This is quite an honor," Alien X said. "He could have gone anywhere, but chose our humble home to stay at for a bit."

"I'm not sure I totally trust him," Swampfire said.

"Guys, Reiney's a good guy," Ben said. "He probably just needed a break from his duties."

"Ben's right," Rachel said. "There's times we all need to 'recharge our batteries'."

She led the Highbreed to a room. "I hope it's okay," she said, opening the door.

He looked inside and nodded. "It is wonderful," he said. "Thank you for your hospitality, Rachel Jocklin."

She nodded. "You're welcome," she said.

* * *

A few days later, Rachel had to admit that she had worried for nothing. Reinrassic seemed to be enjoying his stay and the children at the Mansion had been a little afraid of him at first, but after he had protected them from Psyphon when the creep had foolishly tried to infiltrate the Mansion to which Reinrassic had sent him packing, the children seemed to instantly accept him as an uncle and it quickly became commonplace to see the children gathered around the Highbreed while he told them stories from his world or other worlds. He did take care to tell ones that were educational and without prejudice, which Rachel noticed. "The kids really love you," she said to him on the fourth day of his stay.

"They remind me much of my kind's young," he said before looking down. "Rachel Jocklin, can I confide in you?"

She nodded and sat down, to which he sighed. "Ben wasn't wrong about me coming here to have a break from my duties," he said. "But...I grow tired of being alone."

It took a few minutes for it to click and Rachel realized what he was saying. "You wish for a mate," she said.

"Yes," he admitted. "But...I have not found someone, though there are many available females on my planet."

The young woman stayed quiet, giving Reinrassic her full attention. He noticed and sighed. "I've seen many an unhappy girl come here to the Mansion and they seem to find their mates here," he said. "And they are happier too."

Rachel smiled. "Yes, they are," she said before understanding what he was getting at. "You're hoping you'll find love here too."

Reinrassic chuckled. "You have your father's intelligence," he said. "Yes, I hope to."

She smiled again. "One thing I do know is this...let it just happen," she said. "The best love stories are ones that just happen because everything falls into place just right."

* * *

The Highbreed was considering her words one day while he was absentmindedly reading a book until he heard a scream and looked out the window to find a young woman who looked to be at least nineteen years old and she was trying to get away from a group of others who looked to be slightly older than her. She tried to run, but one grabbed her. "Come on! We know your hair's fake!" One bully said.

"Get her wig!" Said another.

"Go away!" The girl said, struggling to get free, but one bully got her wig and pulled it off, revealing her bald head. The group broke down into laughter and jeering while the girl covered her face in shame.

Reinrassic had seen enough and he exited the house, snarling as his wings spread out upon his approaching the bullies. "You are not welcome here!" He thundered, standing in front of the bullied girl.

"Hey! Back off, freak!" Said the first bully.

Just then, the group of four was grabbed by Snare-Oh, Kuphulu, Ghostfreak, and Gutrot. "Looks like we need to take out some trash," Kuphulu said.

"Let's do so then," said Gutrot.

As the four took care of the bullies, Reinrassic turned to the humiliated girl, kneeling down to her and gently grabbing her arm. "Are you alright?" He asked, seeing her wig on the ground and he picked it up, carefully dusting it off and straightening it before handing it back to her. She shook her head, turning away, but he gently took her shoulder. "Come," he said gently, guiding her to the Mansion and into the kitchen.

Rachel turned when she saw them come in and she noted how the Highbreed seemed very concerned about the girl, who looked to be absolutely ashamed at the way she looked. "What is your name?" She asked the girl gently.

The girl looked up, her gray eyes filled with tears. "Jenna," she said softly before looking down. "I don't know why I thought a wig would be good."

"Why would a human wear a wig?" Reinrassic asked.

Jenna sniffled, feeling her bald head. "I was hoping to go into public without being stared at," she said. "I...I have alopecia."

The Highbreed looked at Rachel, who realized he didn't know what that was. "It's a condition where a human loses part or all of their hair," she said gently. "Another term for it is permanent baldness."

The girl looked down, but felt a clawed hand gently lift her chin up and Reinrassic looked at her, seeming lost as he gazed at her. Rachel smiled as she realized what it meant. "I'll go see if the guys got rid of the trash," she said, getting up and heading outside.

Time seemed to stand still for Reinrassic as he gazed at the girl, finding her to be beautiful. She looked embarrassed. "You can stop staring," she said. "I know I'm not beautiful."

He looked at her and shook his head. "You're wrong," he said. "I can't stop staring because you are beautiful."

She looked at him and shook her head, going to get up, but he caught her in his arms. "A Highbreed Supreme does not lie," he said, his voice sure.

Jenna swallowed hard, not knowing what to say, to which he noticed and gently let her go. "You'll be safe here," he said. "Those insects won't bother you again."

The other aliens, having heard what happened, went out of their way to see that the girl was welcomed warmly and treated with respect, none of them making fun of her baldness, which surprised her as she thought for sure they would do so.

It was a couple days later when Reinrassic decided that he needed to speak with Jenna. "I need to show her that she's beautiful in her own way," he said to himself before deciding that the best way to do that was to be very honest with her. He went down the hall, finding her in another guest room and he politely knocked on the open door, to which she looked up and smiled.

"Hello, Reinrassic," she said respectfully.

Something about the way she said his name made him want to hear her say his name all the time. "How are you, Jenna?" He asked.

"I'm well," she said before blushing and going to grab her wig, but he gently grabbed her wrist, looking at her as she looked up at him.

"Jenna, I like you the way you are," he said.

"But...I'm bald," she said.

He surprised her by gently running his hand over her head. "You're still beautiful," he said. "Your eyes, your face, all of you. And...as you humans say...it seems I've fallen head over heels for you."

She looked shocked. "What?" She asked. "You're...You've got to be joking."

"I'm not," he said seriously, holding her closer to him. "Jenna. Beautiful Jenna."

She was stunned before seeing his chest open up and tentacles came out of his chest. She was a bit startled, but he gently squeezed her shoulder. "Go ahead. You can touch them," he said.

She gently did so and looked up at him as he gazed at her before he took a deep breath. "Jenna, there is a tradition on my homeworld when a male Highbreed is betrothed to a female," he said. "I...I wish for you to be the one I marry. Will...Will you accept?"

Jenna looked up at him. "Me?" She asked. "But...why me? I'm not special and you're a leader of a planet. I'm not...,"

Reinrassic placed a hand gently over her mouth. "Any female chosen by a male Highbreed is worthy," he said to her. "And I have chosen you, if you accept."

She looked at him before feeling him remove his hand, allowing her to speak. "How does the...betrothal work?" She asked.

He gently brushed a hand over her face. "I pledge my loyalty to you and my mark is placed on your hand," he said. "The mark will be permanent if you accept."

She nodded, taking this all in. "Okay, then what does the female do?" She asked.

"The female gives the male a kiss," he explained. "A deep kiss that allows him to be able to not only pick up her scent but also forms a bond with both the mind and heart."

Jenna looked thoughtful about this and looked up at him. "Are you really serious about wanting me? Just as I am? Despite my...condition?"

He held her closer. "A Highbreed never lies, especially the Highbreed Supreme," he said. "To lie is to disregard our honor."

She nodded in understanding before looking at his face and suddenly kissing him, making him jump in surprise as she kissed him where his mouth would be, but before she could pull away, she felt the skin split gently and a pair of lips caught her own for a few moments before he gently pulled back a bit and chuckled. "Wait, first off, do you accept me? To be betrothed to me and to be my mate?" He asked.

Jenna smiled. "Yes," she said.

"Then give me your right hand," he said.

She did so and he took it, holding it in his right hand where the Imperial seal was and it wasn't long before the seal appeared on Jenna's right hand too. Seeing this, she smiled at him. "You really do accept me," she said.

"Yes, Jenna, my jewel of the universe," he said.

She smiled again. "My king of my universe," she said, kissing him deeply and he returned the kiss. As they were kissing, the bond between them formed, thus sealing the deal of them being future mates.

* * *

_Four months later..._

Jenna stood in front of the Highbreed priest, who was overseeing the ceremony. Reinrassic was beside her and holding her hand, helping her to relax as the priest conducted the ceremony before smiled at his leader. "Reinrassic III, Highbreed Supreme, do you take this female to be your mate for all time?" He asked.

"For all time," Reinrassic said, standing taller and looking at Jenna, who smiled at him.

The priest smiled before gesturing to him. "As you requested, My Lord," he said with respect.

Reinrassic turned to Jenna, holding her hands in his. "Jenna, I've heard humans say that beauty is in the eye of the beholder and I have to agree, but not only that, beauty is more than on the outside. I have learned this after the Highbreed and humans declared peace," he said. He gently squeezed her hands. "My dear, do you take me to be your mate for all time?"

She smiled as she looked up at him, her love for him flowing through their bond between their hearts and their minds too. "For all time," she said. "Heart, soul, and mind. I love you, Reinrassic III."

"Heart, soul, and mind. I love you, Jenna."

As they kissed, the Highbreed people bowed in respect, as did the human and alien guests present. The new couple turned to look at the crowd and Reinrassic held up his hand. "My people, I present my bride, Jenna," he said.

Cheers went up from the crowd and Jenna smiled, looking up at her new husband, who smiled at her as the celebration continued into the night with a grand feast and it wasn't until late that Reinrassic could bring his new bride into their bedchambers. As they lay down, he felt Jenna kiss him again and he kissed her back, both feeling their new love surround them, true love that made them see beauty through loving eyes.

* * *

**Please leave a review, but no flames! I will send the Celestialsapiens of the Grant Mansion after any flamers. :) **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
